


Any Way You Want It

by aleksrothis



Series: Season of Kink 2020 [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Beta/Omega, Dildos, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Michal finds ways of keeping up with Jakub while he’s in heat
Relationships: Michal Kempny/Jakub Vrana
Series: Season of Kink 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Season of Kink





	Any Way You Want It

Michal rolled over, catching his breath. Jakub grumbled in dissatisfaction as he was exposed to the cooler air of the room but didn’t move, face buried in the pillows, ass in the air.

It was always a privilege for Michal to see Jakub flushed in heat like this, desperately needy. Keeping up with an omega in heat was a struggle for an alpha, so for a beta it was considered practically impossible and meant their relationship got a lot of disapproving looks, as though Michal was going to let Jakub suffer through without any relief.

Fortunately, not being limited by thinking with his knot, Michal knew that there were plenty of options. Michal might not be getting it up again anytime soon but he was prepared. Jakub’s favourite toys were already laid out on the bedside table, increasing in size, culminating in one with a massive knot that Michal would never have believed would fit if he hadn’t watched Jakub take it before.

He picked up the first one now, a realistic looking cock about the same size of his own, as Jakub whined at being empty. “Nearly there,” Michal soothed him, smoothing a hand down his side, damp with sweat. Jakub was wet with slick already but Michal still added lube to the toy, ensuring it would slide in smoothly.

He pushed it straight in, all the way to the base, and Jakub shuddered under him. Keeping his free hand reassuringly between Jakub’s shoulder blades, Michal worked the toy in and out, Jakub relaxing under him, rocking his hips back with every stroke. 

It didn’t take long before Michal could tell that one wasn’t enough and he picked up the next toy, a vibrant orange with a definite curve and a small knot, at least comparatively to the final two. He held it up for Jakub to see, “This one next, babe.”

Jakub nodded eagerly. “Yes, please,” spreading his legs wider. Michal angled it so it presses against Jakub’s prostate with every thrust, enjoying the noises it worked out of him. He took his time, knowing rushing wouldn’t break Jakub’s heat any sooner. Still it didn’t take that long until Jakub was coming untouched before he even got the knot all the way in, and Michal knew he was ready for the next one.

The third one was pale blue, ribbed and thick. Michal had to push this one in slower, Jakub shuddering as each of the ribs passed his sensitive rim. He got it about halfway before Jakub reaches back to grab his wrist. Jakub didn’t get entirely non-verbal like some omegas did in heat but, as he got further along, he didn’t like to speak more than he had to.

Michal paused, stroking his free hand down Jakub’s back and sides until Jakub let go, showing he was ready, then slid it carefully the rest of the way in. He waited there until Jakub started shifting his hips impatiently then began to thrust.

His wrist started aching after a few minutes but Michal wasn’t going to stop until Jakub was sated. He drove the toy in again and again, his hand soaked with Jakub’s slick and Jakub gasped as he pushed back into it but Michal knew his heat wouldn’t break until he got the knot he needed.

The final toy was so thick Michal’s fingers didn’t even meet around the girth. It could have made him feel inadequate except Michal had been in plenty of locker time over his career and he'd never seen an alpha cock that lived up to Jakub’s toys either.

Jakub was moaning constantly and dripping wet with lube and slick. Even so, the dildo was a slow stretch up until the base of the knot. “Here it is Jakoubek,” Michal said encouragingly. “Are you ready for it?”

“Please Míša,” Jakub begged. “Knot me.”

Michal slid it out to push back in the last few centimetres. It was harder with toys because the whole knot had to fit past Jakub’s rim, when an alpha would probably inflate the last stretch already inside but Jakub took it, welcomed the pressure.

When it was finally all the way in, Jakub slumped down onto the mattress, the last of the tension going out of him. He looked beautiful, stretched so wide. Michal was hard again, looking at how full Jakub was. He pressed his fingers to Jakub’s stretched rim, feeling where the bulge of the knot was filling him up inside even more. 

Jakub preferred to be the little spoon when in heat so Michal helped him roll onto his side, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Jakub into his chest. His cock pressed against the back of Jakub’s thigh and Michal couldn’t help imagining how easily he could slide into Jakub if he pulled the toy out now, the way his hole would gape, wet with slick and lube. 

Michal kissed the back of Jakub’s neck, moving down as Jakub tilted his head exposing the sensitive tendon. Michal nipped at the place an alpha might bite, teasing until Jakub whined, and then digging his teeth in, making sure to leave a mark.

Michal reached round to find Jakub’s cock. His belly was wet where he’d already come a couple of times but Jakub was still hard so Michal stroked him, even as he rocked his own cock over the base of the dildo, changing the angle of where it pressed inside him. 

It didn’t take long to bring Jakub to other climax but Michal wasn’t going to get off like that. Jakub probably had another wave of heat to go and Michal wanted to be able to take him through it himself. There was nothing quite like sliding into V’s warm slick hole, sloppy and loose where he’d been thoroughly used and knowing he’d been the one to get him like that.

Eventually Jakub started to shift uncomfortably. An alpha’s knot would have gone down already, even the longest tie lasting barely half an hour, and Michal eased the thick toy out as Jakub grumbled.

Michal couldn’t help the groan which escaped him at the sight of Jakub’s wide-open hole. He slid two fingers in, barely touching the sides as Jakub’s muscles twitched, slowly clenching around them. Three fingers didn’t make much of a difference and four still weren’t a stretch but Jakub jerked away a little when Michal pressed the pad of his thumb against his rim. 

Michal soothed him. “You want me to stop?”

Jakub shook his head. “Don’t stop,” he murmured, slurring his words. “Just that. That’s enough.” 

Michal went back to just two fingers, which were easier to manoeuvre as he curled them to press against Jakub’s sweet spot. Jakub encouraged him, more lucid now he was past the peak, until he came, barely anything from his dick but a little slick escaping his hole.

In the wake of his second orgasm Jakub was sleepy, limbs mostly lax as Michal gently cleaned him up and then cuddled up in bed with him. Michal’s own arousal was easy to ignore for now in the light of Jakub’s satisfaction. The relief wouldn’t last long but they could enjoy a few hours’ respite.

**Author's Note:**

> Toys are all inspired by Bad Dragon.
> 
> If you want a visual reference:  
> Two is https://bad-dragon.com/products/hanns  
> Three is https://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin  
> Four is https://bad-dragon.com/products/fenrir


End file.
